Index of cryptography articles
Articles related to cryptography include: 0-9 3-D Secure Talk:3-D Secure • 3-Way Talk:3-Way • 40-bit encryption Talk:40-bit encryption • 5-UCO Talk:5-UCO • A A5/1 Talk:A5/1 • A5/2 Talk:A5/2 • ABA digital signature guidelines Talk:ABA digital signature guidelines • ABC (block cipher) Talk:ABC (block cipher) • ABC (stream cipher) Talk:ABC (stream cipher) • Abraham Sinkov Talk:Abraham Sinkov • Acoustic cryptanalysis Talk:Acoustic cryptanalysis • Adaptive chosen-ciphertext attack Talk:Adaptive chosen-ciphertext attack • Adaptive chosen plaintext and chosen ciphertext attack Talk:Adaptive chosen plaintext and chosen ciphertext attack • ADFGVX cipher Talk:ADFGVX cipher • Adi Shamir Talk:Adi Shamir • Advanced Access Content System Talk:Advanced Access Content System • Advanced Encryption Standard Talk:Advanced Encryption Standard • Advanced Encryption Standard process Talk:Advanced Encryption Standard process • Adversary Talk:Adversary • AEAD block cipher modes of operation Talk:AEAD block cipher modes of operation • Affine cipher Talk:Affine cipher • Agnes Meyer Driscoll Talk:Agnes Meyer Driscoll • AKA (security) Talk:AKA (security) • Akelarre (cipher) Talk:Akelarre (cipher) • Alan Turing Talk:Alan Turing • Alastair Denniston Talk:Alastair Denniston • Al Bhed language Talk:Al Bhed language • Alex Biryukov Talk:Alex Biryukov • Alfred Menezes Talk:Alfred Menezes • Alice and Bob Talk:Alice and Bob • All-or-nothing transform Talk:All-or-nothing transform • Alphabetum Kaldeorum Talk:Alphabetum Kaldeorum • Alternating step generator Talk:Alternating step generator • American Cryptogram Association Talk:American Cryptogram Association • AN/CYZ-10 Talk:AN/CYZ-10 • Anonymous internet banking Talk:Anonymous internet banking • Anonymous publication Talk:Anonymous publication • Anonymous remailer Talk:Anonymous remailer • Antoni Palluth Talk:Antoni Palluth • Anubis (cipher) Talk:Anubis (cipher) • ARIA (cipher) Talk:ARIA (cipher) • Arlington Hall Talk:Arlington Hall • Arne Beurling Talk:Arne Beurling • Arnold Cipher Talk:Arnold Cipher • Arthur Scherbius Talk:Arthur Scherbius • Arvid Gerhard Damm Talk:Arvid Gerhard Damm • Asiacrypt Talk:Asiacrypt • Atbash Talk:Atbash • Attack model Talk:Attack model • Auguste Kerckhoffs Talk:Auguste Kerckhoffs • Authenticated encryption Talk:Authenticated encryption • Authentication Talk:Authentication • Authorization certificate Talk:Authorization certificate • Autokey cipher Talk:Autokey cipher • Avalanche effect Talk:Avalanche effect • B B-Dienst Talk:B-Dienst • Babington Plot Talk:Babington Plot • Baby-step giant-step Talk:Baby-step giant-step • Bacon's cipher Talk:Bacon's cipher • Banburismus Talk:Banburismus • Bart Preneel Talk:Bart Preneel • BaseKing Talk:BaseKing • BassOmatic Talk:BassOmatic • BATON Talk:BATON • BB84 Talk:BB84 • Beale ciphers Talk:Beale ciphers • Beaufort cipher Talk:Beaufort cipher • Beaumanor Hall Talk:Beaumanor Hall • Bent function Talk:Bent function • Berlekamp-Massey algorithm Talk:Berlekamp-Massey algorithm • Bernstein v. United States Talk:Bernstein v. United States • BestCrypt Talk:BestCrypt • BID/60 Talk:BID/60 • BID 770 Talk:BID 770 • Bifid cipher Talk:Bifid cipher • Bill Weisband Talk:Bill Weisband • Biometric word list Talk:Biometric word list • Birthday attack Talk:Birthday attack • Bit-flipping attack Talk:Bit-flipping attack • BitTorrent protocol encryption Talk:BitTorrent protocol encryption • Biuro Szyfrów Talk:Biuro Szyfrów • Black Chamber Talk:Black Chamber • Blaise de Vigenère Talk:Blaise de Vigenère • Bletchley Park Talk:Bletchley Park • Blind credential Talk:Blind credential • Blinding (cryptography) Talk:Blinding (cryptography) • Blind signature Talk:Blind signature • Block cipher Talk:Block cipher • Block cipher modes of operation Talk:Block cipher modes of operation • Block cipher security summary Talk:Block cipher security summary • Block size (cryptography) Talk:Block size (cryptography) • Blowfish (cipher) Talk:Blowfish (cipher) • Blum Blum Shub Talk:Blum Blum Shub • Blum-Goldwasser cryptosystem Talk:Blum-Goldwasser cryptosystem • Bomba (cryptography) Talk:Bomba (cryptography) • Bombe Talk:Bombe • Book cipher Talk:Book cipher • Books on cryptography Talk:Books on cryptography • Boomerang attack Talk:Boomerang attack • Boris Hagelin Talk:Boris Hagelin • Bouncy castle (cryptography) Talk:Bouncy castle (cryptography) • Broadcast encryption Talk:Broadcast encryption • Bruce Schneier Talk:Bruce Schneier • Brute force attack Talk:Brute force attack • Brute Force: Cracking the Data Encryption Standard Talk:Brute Force: Cracking the Data Encryption Standard • Burrows-Abadi-Needham logic Talk:Burrows-Abadi-Needham logic • Burt Kaliski Talk:Burt Kaliski • C C2Net Talk:C2Net • C-36 (cipher machine) Talk:C-36 (cipher machine) • C-52 (cipher machine) Talk:C-52 (cipher machine) • CAcert.org Talk:CAcert.org • Caesar cipher Talk:Caesar cipher • Camellia (cipher) Talk:Camellia (cipher) • CAPICOM Talk:CAPICOM • Capstone (cryptography) Talk:Capstone (cryptography) • Cardan grille Talk:Cardan grille • Card catalog (cryptology) Talk:Card catalog (cryptology) • Carlisle Adams Talk:Carlisle Adams • CAST-128 Talk:CAST-128 • CAST-256 Talk:CAST-256 • Cayley–Purser algorithm Talk:Cayley–Purser algorithm • CBC-MAC Talk:CBC-MAC • CCM mode Talk:CCM mode • CCMP Talk:CCMP • CD-57 Talk:CD-57 • CDMF Talk:CDMF • Cellular Message Encryption Algorithm Talk:Cellular Message Encryption Algorithm • Centiban Talk:Centiban • Central Security Service Talk:Central Security Service • Centre for Applied Cryptographic Research Talk:Centre for Applied Cryptographic Research • Central Bureau Talk:Central Bureau • Certicom Talk:Certicom • Certificate authority Talk:Certificate authority • Certificate-based encryption Talk:Certificate-based encryption • Certificateless cryptography Talk:Certificateless cryptography • Certificate revocation list Talk:Certificate revocation list • Certificate signing request Talk:Certificate signing request • Certification path validation algorithm Talk:Certification path validation algorithm • Chaffing and winnowing Talk:Chaffing and winnowing • Challenge-handshake authentication protocol Talk:Challenge-handshake authentication protocol • Challenge-response authentication Talk:Challenge-response authentication • CHES Talk:CHES • Chosen-ciphertext attack Talk:Chosen-ciphertext attack • Chosen-plaintext attack Talk:Chosen-plaintext attack • CIKS-1 Talk:CIKS-1 • Cipher disk Talk:Cipher disk • Cipher runes Talk:Cipher runes • CipherSaber Talk:CipherSaber • Cipherspace Talk:Cipherspace • Ciphertext expansion Talk:Ciphertext expansion • Ciphertext indistinguishability Talk:Ciphertext indistinguishability • Ciphertext-only attack Talk:Ciphertext-only attack • Ciphertext stealing Talk:Ciphertext stealing • CIPHERUNICORN-A Talk:CIPHERUNICORN-A • CIPHERUNICORN-E Talk:CIPHERUNICORN-E • Classical cipher Talk:Classical cipher • Claude Elwood Shannon Talk:Claude Elwood Shannon • Claw-free permutation Talk:Claw-free permutation • Cleartext Talk:Cleartext • CLEFIA Talk:CLEFIA • Clifford Cocks Talk:Clifford Cocks • Clipper chip Talk:Clipper chip • Clock (cryptography) Talk:Clock (cryptography) • Clock drift Talk:Clock drift • CMVP Talk:CMVP • COCONUT98 Talk:COCONUT98 • Codebook Talk:Codebook • Code (cryptography) Talk:Code (cryptography) • Code talker Talk:Code talker • Codress message Talk:Codress message • Collision attack Talk:Collision attack • Collision resistance Talk:Collision resistance • Colossus computer Talk:Colossus computer • Combined Cipher Machine Talk:Combined Cipher Machine • Commitment scheme Talk:Commitment scheme • Common Scrambling Algorithm Talk:Common Scrambling Algorithm • Communications security Talk:Communications security • Communications Security Establishment Talk:Communications Security Establishment • Communication Theory of Secrecy Systems Talk:Communication Theory of Secrecy Systems • Comparison of disk encryption software Talk:Comparison of disk encryption software • Comparison of SSH clients Talk:Comparison of SSH clients • Completeness (cryptography) Talk:Completeness (cryptography) • Complexity trap Talk:Complexity trap • Computational Diffie-Hellman assumption Talk:Computational Diffie-Hellman assumption • Computer insecurity Talk:Computer insecurity • Computer surveillance Talk:Computer surveillance • COMSEC equipment Talk:COMSEC equipment • Conch (SSH) Talk:Conch (SSH) • Concrete security Talk:Concrete security • Conel Hugh O'Donel Alexander Talk:Conel Hugh O'Donel Alexander • Confidentiality Talk:Confidentiality • Confusion and diffusion Talk:Confusion and diffusion • Content-scrambling system Talk:Content-scrambling system • Controlled Cryptographic Item Talk:Controlled Cryptographic Item • Corkscrew (program) Talk:Corkscrew (program) • Correlation immunity Talk:Correlation immunity • Covert channel Talk:Covert channel • Cover (telecommunications) Talk:Cover (telecommunications) • Crab (cipher) Talk:Crab (cipher) • Cramer-Shoup cryptosystem Talk:Cramer-Shoup cryptosystem • CRAM-MD5 Talk:CRAM-MD5 • CRHF Talk:CRHF • Crib (cryptanalysis) Talk:Crib (cryptanalysis) • CrossCrypt Talk:CrossCrypt • Crowds Talk:Crowds • Cryptanalysis Talk:Cryptanalysis • Cryptanalysis of the Enigma Talk:Cryptanalysis of the Enigma • Cryptanalytic computer Talk:Cryptanalytic computer • Cryptex Talk:Cryptex • Cryptico Talk:Cryptico • Crypto AG Talk:Crypto AG • Crypto-anarchism Talk:Crypto-anarchism • CryptoAPI Talk:CryptoAPI • Crypto API Talk:Crypto API • CryptoBuddy Talk:CryptoBuddy • Cryptochannel Talk:Cryptochannel • CRYPTO (conference) Talk:CRYPTO (conference) • Cryptogram Talk:Cryptogram • Cryptographically Generated Addresses Talk:Cryptographically Generated Addresses • Cryptographically secure pseudorandom number generator Talk:Cryptographically secure pseudorandom number generator • Cryptographically strong Talk:Cryptographically strong • Cryptographic Application Programming Interface Talk:Cryptographic Application Programming Interface • Cryptographic engineering Talk:Cryptographic engineering • Cryptographic hash function Talk:Cryptographic hash function • Cryptographic key types Talk:Cryptographic key types • Cryptographic Message Syntax Talk:Cryptographic Message Syntax • Cryptographic primitive Talk:Cryptographic primitive • Cryptographic protocol Talk:Cryptographic protocol • Cryptographic Service Provider Talk:Cryptographic Service Provider • Cryptographie indéchiffrable Talk:Cryptographie indéchiffrable • Cryptography Talk:Cryptography • Cryptography in Japan Talk:Cryptography in Japan • Cryptography newsgroups Talk:Cryptography newsgroups • Cryptography standards Talk:Cryptography standards • Crypto: How the Code Rebels Beat the Government—Saving Privacy in the Digital Age Talk:Crypto: How the Code Rebels Beat the Government Saving Privacy in the Digital Age • Cryptologia Talk:Cryptologia • Cryptology ePrint Archive Talk:Cryptology ePrint Archive • Cryptology Research Society of India Talk:Cryptology Research Society of India • Cryptomathic Talk:Cryptomathic • Cryptome Talk:Cryptome • Cryptomeria cipher Talk:Cryptomeria cipher • Cryptonomicon Talk:Cryptonomicon • CrypTool Talk:CrypTool • Crypto phone Talk:Crypto phone • Crypto-society Talk:Crypto-society • CryptoStick Talk:CryptoStick • Cryptosystem Talk:Cryptosystem • Cryptovirology Talk:Cryptovirology • CRYPTREC Talk:CRYPTREC • CS-Cipher Talk:CS-Cipher • Custom hardware attack Talk:Custom hardware attack • Cyclometer Talk:Cyclometer • Cypherpunk Talk:Cypherpunk • Cyrillic Projector Talk:Cyrillic Projector • D D'Agapeyeff cipher Talk:D'Agapeyeff cipher • Daniel J. Bernstein Talk:Daniel J. Bernstein • Data Authentication Algorithm Talk:Data Authentication Algorithm • Data Encryption Standard Talk:Data Encryption Standard • Datagram Transport Layer Security Talk:Datagram Transport Layer Security • David Chaum Talk:David Chaum • David Kahn Talk:David Kahn • David Naccache Talk:David Naccache • David Wagner Talk:David Wagner • David Wheeler (computer scientist) Talk:David Wheeler (computer scientist) • Davies' attack Talk:Davies' attack • Davies-Meyer hash Talk:Davies-Meyer hash • DEAL Talk:DEAL • Decimal sequences for cryptography Talk:Decimal sequences for cryptography • Decipherment Talk:Decipherment • Decisional Diffie-Hellman assumption Talk:Decisional Diffie-Hellman assumption • Decorrelation theory Talk:Decorrelation theory • Decrypt Talk:Decrypt • DeCSS Talk:DeCSS • Defence Signals Directorate Talk:Defence Signals Directorate • Degree of anonymity Talk:Degree of anonymity • Delegated Path Discovery Talk:Delegated Path Discovery • Delegated Path Validation Talk:Delegated Path Validation • Deniable encryption Talk:Deniable encryption • Derek Taunt Talk:Derek Taunt • Derived unique key per transaction Talk:Derived unique key per transaction • DES Challenges Talk:DES Challenges • DES supplementary material Talk:DES supplementary material • DES-X Talk:DES-X • Deterministic encryption Talk:Deterministic encryption • DFC (cipher) Talk:DFC (cipher) • Dictionary attack Talk:Dictionary attack • Differential cryptanalysis Talk:Differential cryptanalysis • Differential-linear attack Talk:Differential-linear attack • Differential power analysis Talk:Differential power analysis • Diffie-Hellman key exchange Talk:Diffie-Hellman key exchange • Diffie–Hellman problem Talk:Diffie–Hellman problem • DigiCipher 2 Talk:DigiCipher 2 • Digital Fortress Talk:Digital Fortress • Digital rights management Talk:Digital rights management • Digital signature Talk:Digital signature • Digital Signature Algorithm Talk:Digital Signature Algorithm • Digital timestamping Talk:Digital timestamping • Digital watermarking Talk:Digital watermarking • Dilly Knox Talk:Dilly Knox • Dining cryptographers protocol Talk:Dining cryptographers protocol • Diplomatic bag Talk:Diplomatic bag • Direct anonymous attestation Talk:Direct anonymous attestation • Discrete logarithm Talk:Discrete logarithm • Disk encryption Talk:Disk encryption • Disk encryption hardware Talk:Disk encryption hardware • Disk encryption software Talk:Disk encryption software • Distance-bounding protocol Talk:Distance-bounding protocol • Distinguishing attack Talk:Distinguishing attack • Distributed.net Talk:Distributed.net • dm-crypt Talk:dm-crypt • Dmitry Sklyarov Talk:Dmitry Sklyarov • DomainKeys Talk:DomainKeys • Don Coppersmith Talk:Don Coppersmith • Dorabella Cipher Talk:Dorabella Cipher • Doug Stinson Talk:Doug Stinson • Dragon (cipher) Talk:Dragon (cipher) • DRYAD Talk:DRYAD • Dvorak encoding Talk:Dvorak encoding • E E0 (cipher) Talk:E0 (cipher) • E2 (cipher) Talk:E2 (cipher) • E4M Talk:E4M • EAP-AKA Talk:EAP-AKA • EAP-SIM Talk:EAP-SIM • EAX mode Talk:EAX mode • ECC patents Talk:ECC patents • ECHELON Talk:ECHELON • ECRYPT Talk:ECRYPT • Edouard Fleissner von Wostrowitz Talk:Edouard Fleissner von Wostrowitz • Edward Hebern Talk:Edward Hebern • Edward Scheidt Talk:Edward Scheidt • Edward Travis Talk:Edward Travis • EFF DES cracker Talk:EFF DES cracker • Efficient Probabilistic Public-Key Encryption Scheme Talk:Efficient Probabilistic Public-Key Encryption Scheme • EKMS Talk:EKMS • Electronic Communications Act 2000 Talk:Electronic Communications Act 2000 • Electronic money Talk:Electronic money • Electronic signature Talk:Electronic signature • Electronic voting Talk:Electronic voting • ElGamal encryption Talk:ElGamal encryption • ElGamal signature scheme Talk:ElGamal signature scheme • Eli Biham Talk:Eli Biham • Elizebeth Friedman Talk:Elizebeth Friedman • Elliptic curve cryptography Talk:Elliptic curve cryptography • Elliptic Curve Diffie-Hellman Talk:Elliptic Curve Diffie-Hellman • Elliptic Curve DSA Talk:Elliptic Curve DSA • Elliptic curve only hash Talk:Elliptic curve only hash • Elonka Dunin Talk:Elonka Dunin • Encrypted filesystem Talk:Encrypted filesystem • Encrypted function Talk:Encrypted function • Encrypted key exchange Talk:Encrypted key exchange • Encrypting File System Talk:Encrypting File System • Encryption Talk:Encryption • Encryption software Talk:Encryption software • Enigmail Talk:Enigmail • Enigma machine Talk:Enigma machine • Enigma rotor details Talk:Enigma rotor details • Entrust Talk:Entrust • Ernst Fetterlein Talk:Ernst Fetterlein • eSTREAM Talk:eSTREAM • Étienne Bazeries Talk:Étienne Bazeries • Eurocrypt Talk:Eurocrypt • EuroCrypt Talk:EuroCrypt • Existential forgery Talk:Existential forgery • Export of cryptography Talk:Export of cryptography • Extensible Authentication Protocol Talk:Extensible Authentication Protocol • F Fast Software Encryption Talk:Fast Software Encryption • Fast Syndrome Based Hash Talk:Fast Syndrome Based Hash • FEA-M Talk:FEA-M • FEAL Talk:FEAL • Feistel cipher Talk:Feistel cipher • Felix Delastelle Talk:Felix Delastelle • Fialka Talk:Fialka • Filesystem-level encryption Talk:Filesystem-level encryption • FileVault Talk:FileVault • Fill device Talk:Fill device • Financial cryptography Talk:Financial cryptography • FIPS 140 Talk:FIPS 140 • FIPS 140-2 Talk:FIPS 140-2 • FIREFLY Talk:FIREFLY • Firefly (protocol) Talk:Firefly (protocol) • FISH (cipher) Talk:FISH (cipher) • Fish (cryptography) Talk:Fish (cryptography) • Floradora Talk:Floradora • Fluhrer, Mantin and Shamir attack Talk:Fluhrer, Mantin and Shamir attack • Fortezza Talk:Fortezza • Fort George G. Meade Talk:Fort George G. Meade • Fortuna (PRNG) Talk:Fortuna (PRNG) • Four-square cipher Talk:Four-square cipher • Franciszek Pokorny Talk:Franciszek Pokorny • Frank A. Stevenson Talk:Frank A. Stevenson • Frank Rowlett Talk:Frank Rowlett • Freenet Talk:Freenet • FreeOTFE Talk:FreeOTFE • FreeS/WAN Talk:FreeS/WAN • Frequency analysis Talk:Frequency analysis • Friedrich Kasiski Talk:Friedrich Kasiski • Fritz-chip Talk:Fritz-chip • FROG Talk:FROG • FROSTBURG Talk:FROSTBURG • FTP over SSH Talk:FTP over SSH • Full disk encryption Talk:Full disk encryption • Full Domain Hash Talk:Full Domain Hash • F. W. Winterbotham Talk:F. W. Winterbotham • G Garble Talk:Garble • Gardening (cryptanalysis) Talk:Gardening (cryptanalysis) • GCHQ CSO Morwenstow Talk:GCHQ CSO Morwenstow • GDES Talk:GDES • George Blakley Talk:George Blakley • George Scovell Talk:George Scovell • GGH encryption algorithm Talk:GGH encryption algorithm • GGH signature scheme Talk:GGH signature scheme • Gilbert Vernam Talk:Gilbert Vernam • GMR (cryptography) Talk:GMR (cryptography) • GNU Privacy Guard Talk:GNU Privacy Guard • GnuTLS Talk:GnuTLS • Goldwasser-Micali cryptosystem Talk:Goldwasser-Micali cryptosystem • Gordon Welchman Talk:Gordon Welchman • GOST 28147-89 Talk:GOST 28147-89 • Gost-Hash Talk:Gost-Hash • Government Communications Headquarters Talk:Government Communications Headquarters • Government Communications Security Bureau Talk:Government Communications Security Bureau • Grain (cipher) Talk:Grain (cipher) • Grand Cru (cipher) Talk:Grand Cru (cipher) • Great Cipher Talk:Great Cipher • Grill (cryptology) Talk:Grill (cryptology) • Grille (cryptography) Talk:Grille (cryptography) • Group-based cryptography Talk:Group-based cryptography • Group signature Talk:Group signature • Gustave Bertrand Talk:Gustave Bertrand • Gwido Langer Talk:Gwido Langer • H H.235 Talk:H.235 • HAIPE Talk:HAIPE • Hans Dobbertin Talk:Hans Dobbertin • Hans-Thilo Schmidt Talk:Hans-Thilo Schmidt • Hard-core predicate Talk:Hard-core predicate • Hardware random number generator Talk:Hardware random number generator • Hardware Security Module Talk:Hardware Security Module • Harold Keen Talk:Harold Keen • Harry Hinsley Talk:Harry Hinsley • Harvest (computer) Talk:Harvest (computer) • HAS-160 Talk:HAS-160 • Hashcash Talk:Hashcash • Hash chain Talk:Hash chain • Hash function security summary Talk:Hash function security summary • Hash list Talk:Hash list • Hash tree Talk:Hash tree • HAVAL Talk:HAVAL • HC-256 Talk:HC-256 • HC-9 Talk:HC-9 • Heath Robinson (codebreaking machine) Talk:Heath Robinson (codebreaking machine) • Hebern rotor machine Talk:Hebern rotor machine • Henri Braquenié Talk:Henri Braquenié • Henryk Zygalski Talk:Henryk Zygalski • Herbert Yardley Talk:Herbert Yardley • Hidden Field Equations Talk:Hidden Field Equations • Hideki Imai Talk:Hideki Imai • Hierocrypt Talk:Hierocrypt • High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection Talk:High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection • Higher order differential cryptanalysis Talk:Higher order differential cryptanalysis • Hill cipher Talk:Hill cipher • History of cryptography Talk:History of cryptography • HMAC Talk:HMAC • Horst Feistel Talk:Horst Feistel • HOTP Talk:HOTP • Howard Heys Talk:Howard Heys • Https Talk:Https • Hugo Hadwiger Talk:Hugo Hadwiger • Hugo Koch Talk:Hugo Koch • Hushmail Talk:Hushmail • Hut 6 Talk:Hut 6 • Hut 8 Talk:Hut 8 • HX-63 Talk:HX-63 • Hyperelliptic curve cryptography Talk:Hyperelliptic curve cryptography • Hyper-encryption Talk:Hyper-encryption • I Ian Goldberg Talk:Ian Goldberg • IBM 4758 Talk:IBM 4758 • ICE (cipher) Talk:ICE (cipher) • ID-based cryptography Talk:ID-based cryptography • IDEA NXT Talk:IDEA NXT • Identification friend or foe Talk:Identification friend or foe • IEEE 802.11i Talk:IEEE 802.11i • IEEE P1363 Talk:IEEE P1363 • I. J. Good Talk:I. J. Good • Illegal prime Talk:Illegal prime • Impossible differential cryptanalysis Talk:Impossible differential cryptanalysis • Index of coincidence Talk:Index of coincidence • Indifferent chosen-ciphertext attack Talk:Indifferent chosen-ciphertext attack • Indocrypt Talk:Indocrypt • Information leakage Talk:Information leakage • Information Security Group Talk:Information Security Group • Information theoretic security Talk:Information theoretic security • Initialization vector Talk:Initialization vector • Integer factorization Talk:Integer factorization • Integral cryptanalysis Talk:Integral cryptanalysis • Integrated Encryption Scheme Talk:Integrated Encryption Scheme • Integrated Windows Authentication Talk:Integrated Windows Authentication • Interlock Protocol Talk:Interlock Protocol • International Association for Cryptologic Research Talk:International Association for Cryptologic Research • International Data Encryption Algorithm Talk:International Data Encryption Algorithm • Internet key exchange Talk:Internet key exchange • Internet Security Association and Key Management Protocol Talk:Internet Security Association and Key Management Protocol • Interpolation attack Talk:Interpolation attack • Invisible ink Talk:Invisible ink • IPsec Talk:IPsec • Iraqi block cipher Talk:Iraqi block cipher • ISAAC (cipher) Talk:ISAAC (cipher) • ISO 19092-2 Talk:ISO 19092-2 • Ivan Damgård Talk:Ivan Damgård • J Jacques Stern Talk:Jacques Stern • JADE Talk:JADE • James Gillogly Talk:James Gillogly • James H. Ellis Talk:James H. Ellis • James Massey Talk:James Massey • Jan Graliński Talk:Jan Graliński • Jan Kowalewski Talk:Jan Kowalewski • Japanese naval codes Talk:Japanese naval codes • Java Cryptography Architecture Talk:Java Cryptography Architecture • Jefferson disk Talk:Jefferson disk • Jennifer Seberry Talk:Jennifer Seberry • Jerzy Różycki Talk:Jerzy Różycki • Joan Daemen Talk:Joan Daemen • Johannes Trithemius Talk:Johannes Trithemius • John Herivel Talk:John Herivel • John Kelsey (cryptanalyst) Talk:John Kelsey (cryptanalyst) • John R. F. Jeffreys Talk:John R. F. Jeffreys • John Tiltman Talk:John Tiltman • Jon Lech Johansen Talk:Jon Lech Johansen • Josef Pieprzyk Talk:Josef Pieprzyk • JOSEKI (cipher) Talk:JOSEKI (cipher) • Joseph Desch Talk:Joseph Desch • Joseph Finnegan (cryptographer) Talk:Joseph Finnegan (cryptographer) • Joseph Mauborgne Talk:Joseph Mauborgne • Joseph Rochefort Talk:Joseph Rochefort • Journal of Cryptology Talk:Journal of Cryptology • Jpegx Talk:Jpegx • Junger v. Daley Talk:Junger v. Daley -- K Kaisa Nyberg Talk:Kaisa Nyberg • Kasiski examination Talk:Kasiski examination • KASUMI (block cipher) Talk:KASUMI (block cipher) • KCDSA Talk:KCDSA • KeePass Talk:KeePass • Kerberos (protocol) Talk:Kerberos (protocol) • Kerckhoffs' principle Talk:Kerckhoffs' principle • Kevin McCurley Talk:Kevin McCurley • Key-agreement protocol Talk:Key-agreement protocol • Key authentication Talk:Key authentication • Key clustering Talk:Key clustering • Key (cryptography) Talk:Key (cryptography) • Key derivation function Talk:Key derivation function • Key distribution center Talk:Key distribution center • Key escrow Talk:Key escrow • Key exchange Talk:Key exchange • Keyfile Talk:Keyfile • Key generation Talk:Key generation • Key generator Talk:Key generator • Key management Talk:Key management • Keymat Talk:Keymat • Key schedule Talk:Key schedule • Key server (cryptographic) Talk:Key server (cryptographic) • Key signature (cryptography) Talk:Key signature (cryptography) • Keysigning Talk:Keysigning • Key signing party Talk:Key signing party • Key size Talk:Key size • Key space Talk:Key space • Keystream Talk:Keystream • Key strengthening Talk:Key strengthening • Key whitening Talk:Key whitening • KG-84 Talk:KG-84 • KHAZAD Talk:KHAZAD • Khufu and Khafre Talk:Khufu and Khafre • Kiss (cryptanalysis) Talk:Kiss (cryptanalysis) • KL-43 Talk:KL-43 • KL-51 Talk:KL-51 • KL-7 Talk:KL-7 • KN-Cipher Talk:KN-Cipher • Knapsack problem Talk:Knapsack problem • Known-plaintext attack Talk:Known-plaintext attack • KnownSafe Talk:KnownSafe • KOI-18 Talk:KOI-18 • KOV-14 Talk:KOV-14 • Kryha Talk:Kryha • Kryptos Talk:Kryptos • KSD-64 Talk:KSD-64 • KW-26 Talk:KW-26 • KW-37 Talk:KW-37 • KY-3 Talk:KY-3 • KY-57 Talk:KY-57 • KY-58 Talk:KY-58 • KY-68 Talk:KY-68 • KYK-13 Talk:KYK-13 • L Lacida Talk:Lacida • Ladder-DES Talk:Ladder-DES • Lamport signature Talk:Lamport signature • Lars Knudsen Talk:Lars Knudsen • Laurance Safford Talk:Laurance Safford • Lawrie Brown Talk:Lawrie Brown • LCS35 Talk:LCS35 • Leo Marks Talk:Leo Marks • Leonard Adleman Talk:Leonard Adleman • Leone Battista Alberti Talk:Leone Battista Alberti • Leo Rosen Talk:Leo Rosen • Leslie Yoxall Talk:Leslie Yoxall • LEVIATHAN (cipher) Talk:LEVIATHAN (cipher) • LEX (cipher) Talk:LEX (cipher) • Libelle (cipher) Talk:Libelle (cipher) • Linear cryptanalysis Talk:Linear cryptanalysis • Linear feedback shift register Talk:Linear feedback shift register • Link encryption Talk:Link encryption • List of cryptographers Talk:List of cryptographers • List of cryptographic file systems Talk:List of cryptographic file systems • List of cryptographic key types Talk:List of cryptographic key types • List of cryptography topics Talk:List of cryptography topics • List of famous ciphertexts Talk:List of famous ciphertexts • List of people associated with Bletchley Park Talk:List of people associated with Bletchley Park • List of SFTP clients Talk:List of SFTP clients • List of SFTP server software Talk:List of SFTP server software • LOKI Talk:LOKI • LOKI97 Talk:LOKI97 • Lorenz SZ 40/42 Talk:Lorenz SZ 40/42 • Louis W. Tordella Talk:Louis W. Tordella • Lucifer (cipher) Talk:Lucifer (cipher) • M M6 (cipher) Talk:M6 (cipher) • M8 (cipher) Talk:M8 (cipher) • M-209 Talk:M-209 • M-325 Talk:M-325 • M-94 Talk:M-94 • MacGuffin (cipher) Talk:MacGuffin (cipher) • Madryga Talk:Madryga • MAGENTA Talk:MAGENTA • Magic (cryptography) Talk:Magic (cryptography) • Maksymilian Ciężki Talk:Maksymilian Ciężki • Malcolm J. Williamson Talk:Malcolm J. Williamson • Malleability (cryptography) Talk:Malleability (cryptography) • Man-in-the-middle attack Talk:Man-in-the-middle attack • Marian Rejewski Talk:Marian Rejewski • MARS Talk:MARS • Martin Hellman Talk:Martin Hellman • MaruTukku Talk:MaruTukku • Massey-Omura cryptosystem Talk:Massey-Omura cryptosystem • Matt Blaze Talk:Matt Blaze • Matt Robshaw Talk:Matt Robshaw • Max Newman Talk:Max Newman • McEliece cryptosystem Talk:McEliece cryptosystem • mcrypt Talk:mcrypt • MD2 Talk:MD2 • MD4 Talk:MD4 • MD5 Talk:MD5 • MD5CRK Talk:MD5CRK • MDC-2 Talk:MDC-2 • MDS matrix Talk:MDS matrix • Mean Shortest Distance Talk:Mean Shortest Distance • Meet-in-the-middle attack Talk:Meet-in-the-middle attack • Mental poker Talk:Mental poker • Mercury (cipher machine) Talk:Mercury (cipher machine) • Mercy (cipher) Talk:Mercy (cipher) • Meredith Gardner Talk:Meredith Gardner • Merkle-Damgård construction Talk:Merkle-Damgård construction • Merkle-Hellman knapsack cryptosystem Talk:Merkle-Hellman knapsack cryptosystem • Merkle's Puzzles Talk:Merkle's Puzzles • MESH (cipher) Talk:MESH (cipher) • Message authentication code Talk:Message authentication code • Message forgery Talk:Message forgery • Message Integrity Code Talk:Message Integrity Code • MI8 Talk:MI8 • Michael Luby Talk:Michael Luby • MICKEY-128 Talk:MICKEY-128 • Microdot Talk:Microdot • Military Cryptanalysis (book) (William F. Friedman) Talk:Military Cryptanalysis (book) (William F. Friedman) • Military Cryptanalytics Talk:Military Cryptanalytics • Mimic function Talk:Mimic function • Mirror writing Talk:Mirror writing • MISTY1 Talk:MISTY1 • Mitsuru Matsui Talk:Mitsuru Matsui • MMB Talk:MMB • Mod n cryptanalysis Talk:Mod n cryptanalysis • MQV Talk:MQV • MS-CHAP Talk:MS-CHAP • MUGI Talk:MUGI • MULTI-S01 Talk:MULTI-S01 • MultiSwap Talk:MultiSwap • N National Communications Centre Talk:National Communications Centre • National Cryptologic Museum Talk:National Cryptologic Museum • National Security Agency Talk:National Security Agency • National Cipher Challenge Talk:National Cipher Challenge • Navajo I Talk:Navajo I • Neal Koblitz Talk:Neal Koblitz • Needham-Schroeder Talk:Needham-Schroeder • Negligible function (cryptography) Talk:Negligible function (cryptography) • NEMA (machine) Talk:NEMA (machine) • NESSIE Talk:NESSIE • Network Security Services Talk:Network Security Services • Neural cryptography Talk:Neural cryptography • New Data Seal Talk:New Data Seal • NewDES Talk:NewDES • N-Hash Talk:N-Hash • Nicolas Courtois Talk:Nicolas Courtois • Niederreiter cryptosystem Talk:Niederreiter cryptosystem • Niels Ferguson Talk:Niels Ferguson • Nigel de Grey Talk:Nigel de Grey • Nihilist cipher Talk:Nihilist cipher • Nikita Borisov Talk:Nikita Borisov • Nimbus (cipher) Talk:Nimbus (cipher) • NIST hash function competition Talk:NIST hash function competition • NLFSR Talk:NLFSR • NOEKEON Talk:NOEKEON • Noreen Talk:Noreen • Nothing up my sleeve number Talk:Nothing up my sleeve number • NSA cryptography Talk:NSA cryptography • NSA encryption systems Talk:NSA encryption systems • NSA in fiction Talk:NSA in fiction • NSAKEY Talk:NSAKEY • NSA Suite A Cryptography Talk:NSA Suite A Cryptography • NSA Suite B Cryptography Talk:NSA Suite B Cryptography • NTRU Cryptosystems, Inc. Talk:NTRU Cryptosystems, Inc. • NTRUEncrypt Talk:NTRUEncrypt • NTRUSign Talk:NTRUSign • Null cipher Talk:Null cipher • Numbers station Talk:Numbers station • NUSH Talk:NUSH • O Oblivious transfer Talk:Oblivious transfer • OCB mode Talk:OCB mode • Oded Goldreich Talk:Oded Goldreich • Off-the-record messaging Talk:Off-the-record messaging • OMI cryptograph Talk:OMI cryptograph • OMNI (SCIP) Talk:OMNI (SCIP) • One-key MAC Talk:One-key MAC • One-time pad Talk:One-time pad • One-time password Talk:One-time password • One-way compression function Talk:One-way compression function • One-way encryption Talk:One-way encryption • One-way function Talk:One-way function • One-way permutation Talk:One-way permutation • Onion routing Talk:Onion routing • Online Certificate Status Protocol Talk:Online Certificate Status Protocol • OP-20-G Talk:OP-20-G • OpenPGP card Talk:OpenPGP card • OpenSSH Talk:OpenSSH • OpenSSL Talk:OpenSSL • Openswan Talk:Openswan • OpenVPN Talk:OpenVPN • Operation Ruthless Talk:Operation Ruthless • Optimal Asymmetric Encryption Padding Talk:Optimal Asymmetric Encryption Padding • OTAR Talk:OTAR • OTFE Talk:OTFE • Otway-Rees Talk:Otway-Rees • P Padding (cryptography) Talk:Padding (cryptography) • Padding oracle attack Talk:Padding oracle attack • Paillier cryptosystem Talk:Paillier cryptosystem • PANAMA Talk:PANAMA • Partitioning cryptanalysis Talk:Partitioning cryptanalysis • Passive attack Talk:Passive attack • Passphrase Talk:Passphrase • Password Talk:Password • Password-authenticated key agreement Talk:Password-authenticated key agreement • Password cracking Talk:Password cracking • Paul Kocher Talk:Paul Kocher • Paulo Pancatuccio Talk:Paulo Pancatuccio • Paulo S. L. M. Barreto Talk:Paulo S. L. M. Barreto • Paul van Oorschot Talk:Paul van Oorschot • PBKDF2 Talk:PBKDF2 • PC Bruno Talk:PC Bruno • Perfect forward secrecy Talk:Perfect forward secrecy • Perforated sheets Talk:Perforated sheets • Permutation cipher Talk:Permutation cipher • Peter Gutmann (computer scientist) Talk:Peter Gutmann (computer scientist) • Peter Junger Talk:Peter Junger-- Peter Twinn Talk:Peter Twinn • PGP Corporation Talk:PGP Corporation • PGPDisk Talk:PGPDisk • PGPfone Talk:PGPfone • Phelix Talk:Phelix • Phil Zimmermann Talk:Phil Zimmermann • Photuris (protocol) Talk:Photuris (protocol) • Physical security Talk:Physical security • Physically Unclonable Function Talk:Physically Unclonable Function • Pig Latin Talk:Pig Latin • Pigpen cipher Talk:Pigpen cipher • Pike (cipher) Talk:Pike (cipher) • Piling-up lemma Talk:Piling-up lemma • Pinwheel (cryptography) Talk:Pinwheel (cryptography) • Piotr Smoleński Talk:Piotr Smoleński • Pirate decryption Talk:Pirate decryption • PKC (conference) Talk:PKC (conference) • PKCS Talk:PKCS • PKCS11 Talk:PKCS11 • PKCS12 Talk:PKCS12 • PKIX Talk:PKIX • Plaintext Talk:Plaintext • Plaintext-aware encryption Talk:Plaintext-aware encryption • Playfair cipher Talk:Playfair cipher • Plugboard Talk:Plugboard • PMAC (cryptography) Talk:PMAC (cryptography) • Poem code Talk:Poem code • Pohlig-Hellman algorithm Talk:Pohlig-Hellman algorithm • Point-to-point tunneling protocol Talk:Point-to-point tunneling protocol • Pointcheval-Stern signature algorithm Talk:Pointcheval-Stern signature algorithm -- Poly1305-AES Talk:Poly1305-AES • Polyalphabetic cipher Talk:Polyalphabetic cipher • Polybius square Talk:Polybius square • Portex Talk:Portex • Post-quantum cryptography Talk:Post-quantum cryptography • Power analysis Talk:Power analysis • Preimage attack Talk:Preimage attack • Pre-shared key Talk:Pre-shared key • Pretty Good Privacy Talk:Pretty Good Privacy • Printer steganography Talk:Printer steganography • Privacy-enhanced Electronic Mail Talk:Privacy-enhanced Electronic Mail • Private Communications Technology Talk:Private Communications Technology • Private information retrieval Talk:Private information retrieval • Probabilistic encryption Talk:Probabilistic encryption • Product cipher Talk:Product cipher • Proof-of-work system Talk:Proof-of-work system • Protected Extensible Authentication Protocol Talk:Protected Extensible Authentication Protocol • Provable security Talk:Provable security • Provably secure cryptographic hash function Talk:Provably secure cryptographic hash function • Proxy re-encryption Talk:Proxy re-encryption • Pseudo-Hadamard transform Talk:Pseudo-Hadamard transform • Pseudonymity Talk:Pseudonymity • Pseudorandom function Talk:Pseudorandom function • Pseudorandom number generator Talk:Pseudorandom number generator • Public key certificate Talk:Public key certificate • Public-key cryptography Talk:Public-key cryptography • Public key fingerprint Talk:Public key fingerprint • Public key infrastructure Talk:Public key infrastructure • PURPLE Talk:PURPLE • PuTTY Talk:PuTTY • Py (cipher) Talk:Py (cipher) • Q Q (cipher) Talk:Q (cipher) • Qrpff Talk:Qrpff • QUAD (cipher) Talk:QUAD (cipher) • Quadratic sieve Talk:Quadratic sieve • Quantum cryptography Talk:Quantum cryptography • Quantum digital signature Talk:Quantum digital signature • Quantum fingerprinting Talk:Quantum fingerprinting • R Rabbit (cipher) Talk:Rabbit (cipher) • Rabin cryptosystem Talk:Rabin cryptosystem • Rabin-Williams encryption Talk:Rabin-Williams encryption • Rail Fence Cipher Talk:Rail Fence Cipher • Rainbow table Talk:Rainbow table • Ralph Merkle Talk:Ralph Merkle • Rambutan (cryptography) Talk:Rambutan (cryptography) • Random function Talk:Random function • Random number generator attack Talk:Random number generator attack • Random oracle Talk:Random oracle • RC2 Talk:RC2 • RC4 Talk:RC4 • RC5 Talk:RC5 • RC6 Talk:RC6 • Reciprocal cipher Talk:Reciprocal cipher • RED/BLACK concept Talk:RED/BLACK concept • REDOC Talk:REDOC • Red Pike (cipher) Talk:Red Pike (cipher) • Reflector (cipher machine) Talk:Reflector (cipher machine) • Regulation of Investigatory Powers Act 2000 Talk:Regulation of Investigatory Powers Act 2000 • Reihenschieber Talk:Reihenschieber • Rekeying Talk:Rekeying • Related-key attack Talk:Related-key attack • Replay attack Talk:Replay attack • Reservehandverfahren Talk:Reservehandverfahren • Residual block termination Talk:Residual block termination • Rijndael key schedule Talk:Rijndael key schedule • Rijndael S-box Talk:Rijndael S-box • Ring signature Talk:Ring signature • RIPEMD Talk:RIPEMD • Rip van Winkle cipher Talk:Rip van Winkle cipher • Robert Morris (cryptographer) Talk:Robert Morris (cryptographer) • Robot certificate authority Talk:Robot certificate authority • Rockex Talk:Rockex • Rolf Noskwith Talk:Rolf Noskwith • Ron Rivest Talk:Ron Rivest • Room 40 Talk:Room 40 • Root certificate Talk:Root certificate • Ross J. Anderson Talk:Ross Anderson • Rossignols Talk:Rossignols • ROT13 Talk:ROT13 • Rotor machine Talk:Rotor machine • RSA Talk:RSA • RSA-100 Talk:RSA-100 • RSA-1024 Talk:RSA-1024 • RSA-110 Talk:RSA-110 • RSA-120 Talk:RSA-120 • RSA-129 Talk:RSA-129 • RSA-130 Talk:RSA-130 • RSA-140 Talk:RSA-140 • RSA-150 Talk:RSA-150 • RSA-1536 Talk:RSA-1536 • RSA-155 Talk:RSA-155 • RSA-160 Talk:RSA-160 • RSA-170 Talk:RSA-170 • RSA-180 Talk:RSA-180 • RSA-190 Talk:RSA-190 • RSA-200 Talk:RSA-200 • RSA-2048 Talk:RSA-2048 • RSA-210 Talk:RSA-210 • RSA-220 Talk:RSA-220 • RSA-230 Talk:RSA-230 • RSA-232 Talk:RSA-232 • RSA-240 Talk:RSA-240 • RSA-250 Talk:RSA-250 • RSA-260 Talk:RSA-260 • RSA-270 Talk:RSA-270 • RSA-280 Talk:RSA-280 • RSA-290 Talk:RSA-290 • RSA-300 Talk:RSA-300 • RSA-309 Talk:RSA-309 • RSA-310 Talk:RSA-310 • RSA-320 Talk:RSA-320 • RSA-330 Talk:RSA-330 • RSA-340 Talk:RSA-340 • RSA-350 Talk:RSA-350 • RSA-360 Talk:RSA-360 • RSA-370 Talk:RSA-370 • RSA-380 Talk:RSA-380 • RSA-390 Talk:RSA-390 • RSA-400 Talk:RSA-400 • RSA-410 Talk:RSA-410 • RSA-420 Talk:RSA-420 • RSA-430 Talk:RSA-430 • RSA-440 Talk:RSA-440 • RSA-450 Talk:RSA-450 • RSA-460 Talk:RSA-460 • RSA-470 Talk:RSA-470 • RSA-480 Talk:RSA-480 • RSA-490 Talk:RSA-490 • RSA-500 Talk:RSA-500 • RSA-576 Talk:RSA-576 • RSA-617 Talk:RSA-617 • RSA-640 Talk:RSA-640 • RSA-704 Talk:RSA-704 • RSA-768 Talk:RSA-768 • RSA-896 Talk:RSA-896 • RSA Factoring Challenge Talk:RSA Factoring Challenge • RSA problem Talk:RSA problem • RSA-PSS Talk:RSA-PSS • RSA Secret-Key Challenge Talk:RSA Secret-Key Challenge • RSA Security Talk:RSA Security • Rubber-hose cryptanalysis Talk:Rubber-hose cryptanalysis • Running key cipher Talk:Running key cipher • Russian copulation Talk:Russian copulation • S S-1 Talk:S-1 • SAFER Talk:SAFER • Salsa20 Talk:Salsa20 • Salt (cryptography) Talk:Salt (cryptography) • SAM card Talk:SAM card • SAML Talk:SAML • SAVILLE Talk:SAVILLE • SC2000 Talk:SC2000 • Schnorr group Talk:Schnorr group • Schnorr signature Talk:Schnorr signature • Schoof-Elkies-Atkin algorithm Talk:Schoof-Elkies-Atkin algorithm • SCIP Talk:SCIP • Scott Vanstone Talk:Scott Vanstone • Scrambler Talk:Scrambler • Scramdisk Talk:Scramdisk • Scream (cipher) Talk:Scream (cipher) • Scytale Talk:Scytale • Seahorse (software) Talk:Seahorse (software) • SEAL (cipher) Talk:SEAL (cipher) • Sean Murphy (cryptographer) Talk:Sean Murphy (cryptographer) • SECG Talk:SECG • Secret broadcast Talk:Secret broadcast • Secret decoder ring Talk:Secret decoder ring • Secrets and Lies (Schneier) Talk:Secrets and Lies (Schneier) • Secret sharing Talk:Secret sharing • Sectéra Secure Module Talk:Sectéra Secure Module • Secure Access Module Talk:Secure Access Module • Secure channel Talk:Secure channel • Secure Communication based on Quantum Cryptography Talk:Secure Communication based on Quantum Cryptography • Secure copy Talk:Secure copy • Secure cryptoprocessor Talk:Secure cryptoprocessor • Secure electronic transaction Talk:Secure electronic transaction • Secure Hash Algorithm Talk:Secure Hash Algorithm • Secure hypertext transfer protocol Talk:Secure hypertext transfer protocol • SecureIM Talk:SecureIM • Secure key issuing cryptography Talk:Secure key issuing cryptography • Secure multiparty computation Talk:Secure multiparty computation • Secure Neighbor Discovery Protocol Talk:Secure Neighbor Discovery Protocol • Secure Real-time Transport Protocol Talk:Secure Real-time Transport Protocol • Secure remote password protocol Talk:Secure remote password protocol • Secure Shell Talk:Secure Shell • Secure telephone Talk:Secure telephone • Secure Terminal Equipment Talk:Secure Terminal Equipment • Secure voice Talk:Secure voice • SecurID Talk:SecurID • Security association Talk:Security association • Security engineering Talk:Security engineering • Security parameter Talk:Security parameter • Security protocol notation Talk:Security protocol notation • Security through obscurity Talk:Security through obscurity • Security token Talk:Security token • SEED Talk:SEED • Selected Areas in Cryptography Talk:Selected Areas in Cryptography • Self-certifying File System Talk:Self-certifying File System • Self-certifying key Talk:Self-certifying key • Self-shrinking generator Talk:Self-shrinking generator • Self-signed certificate Talk:Self-signed certificate • Semantic security Talk:Semantic security • Serge Vaudenay Talk:Serge Vaudenay • Serpent (cipher) Talk:Serpent (cipher) • Session key Talk:Session key • SFTPPlus Talk:SFTPPlus • SHACAL Talk:SHACAL • Shafi Goldwasser Talk:Shafi Goldwasser • SHA-1 Talk:SHA-1 • SHA-2 Talk:SHA-2 • Shared secret Talk:Shared secret • SHARK Talk:SHARK • Shaun Wylie Talk:Shaun Wylie • Shrinking generator Talk:Shrinking generator • Shugborough House inscription Talk:Shugborough House inscription • Side channel attack Talk:Side channel attack • Siemens and Halske T52 Talk:Siemens and Halske T52 • SIGABA Talk:SIGABA • SIGCUM Talk:SIGCUM • SIGINT Talk:SIGINT • Signals Intelligence Service Talk:Signals Intelligence Service • Signcryption Talk:Signcryption • SIGSALY Talk:SIGSALY • SILC (protocol) Talk:SILC (protocol) • Silvio Micali Talk:Silvio Micali • Simple Authentication and Security Layer Talk:Simple Authentication and Security Layer • Simple public key infrastructure Talk:Simple public key infrastructure • Simple XOR cipher Talk:Simple XOR cipher • S/KEY Talk:S/KEY • Skipjack (cipher) Talk:Skipjack (cipher) • Slide attack Talk:Slide attack • Slidex Talk:Slidex • Small subgroup confinement attack Talk:Small subgroup confinement attack • S/MIME Talk:S/MIME • SMS4 Talk:SMS4 • Snake oil (cryptography) Talk:Snake oil (cryptography) • Snefru Talk:Snefru • SNOW Talk:SNOW • Snuffle Talk:Snuffle • SOBER-128 Talk:SOBER-128 • Solitaire (cipher) Talk:Solitaire (cipher) • Solomon Kullback Talk:Solomon Kullback • SOSEMANUK Talk:SOSEMANUK • Special Collections Service Talk:United States Special Collections Service • Spectr-H64 Talk:Spectr-H64 • SPEKE (cryptography) Talk:SPEKE (cryptography) • Square (cipher) Talk:Square (cipher) • Ssh-agent Talk:Ssh-agent • SSH file transfer protocol Talk:SSH file transfer protocol • SSLeay Talk:SSLeay • Stafford Tavares Talk:Stafford Tavares • Ståle Schumacher Ytteborg Talk:Ståle Schumacher Ytteborg • Station CAST Talk:Station CAST • Station HYPO Talk:Station HYPO • Station-to-Station protocol Talk:Station-to-Station protocol • Statistical cryptanalysis Talk:Statistical cryptanalysis • Stefan Lucks Talk:Stefan Lucks • Steganalysis Talk:Steganalysis • Steganography Talk:Steganography • Straddling checkerboard Talk:Straddling checkerboard • Stream cipher Talk:Stream cipher • Stream cipher attack Talk:Stream cipher attack • Strong cryptography Talk:Strong cryptography • Strong RSA assumption Talk:Strong RSA assumption • Stuart Milner-Barry Talk:Stuart Milner-Barry • STU-II Talk:STU-II • STU-III Talk:STU-III • Stunnel Talk:Stunnel • Substitution box Talk:Substitution box • Substitution cipher Talk:Substitution cipher • Substitution-permutation network Talk:Substitution-permutation network • Superencryption Talk:Superencryption • Swedish National Defence Radio Establishment Talk:Swedish National Defence Radio Establishment • SWIFFT Talk:SWIFFT • SXAL/MBAL Talk:SXAL/MBAL • Symmetric-key algorithm Talk:Symmetric-key algorithm • SYSKEY Talk:SYSKEY • T Tabula recta Talk:Tabula recta • Taher Elgamal Talk:Taher Elgamal • Tamper resistance Talk:Tamper resistance • Tcpcrypt Talk:Tcpcrypt • Television encryption Talk:Television encryption • TEMPEST Talk:TEMPEST • Temporal Key Integrity Protocol Talk:Temporal Key Integrity Protocol • Testery Talk:Testery • Thawte Talk:Thawte • The Alphabet Cipher Talk:The Alphabet Cipher • The Code Book Talk:The Code Book • The Codebreakers Talk:The Codebreakers • The Gold Bug Talk:The Gold Bug • The Magic Words are Squeamish Ossifrage Talk:The Magic Words are Squeamish Ossifrage • Theory of Cryptography Conference Talk:Theory of Cryptography Conference • The world wonders Talk:The world wonders • Thomas Jakobsen Talk:Thomas Jakobsen • Three-pass protocol Talk:Three-pass protocol • Threshold shadow scheme Talk:Threshold shadow scheme • TICOM Talk:TICOM • Tiger (hash) Talk:Tiger (hash) • Timeline of cryptography Talk:Timeline of cryptography • Timing attack Talk:Timing attack • Tiny Encryption Algorithm Talk:Tiny Encryption Algorithm • Tom Berson Talk:Tom Berson • Tommy Flowers Talk:Tommy Flowers • Topics in cryptography Talk:Topics in cryptography • Tor (anonymity network) Talk:Tor (anonymity network) • Torus-based cryptography Talk:Torus-based cryptography • Traffic analysis Talk:Traffic analysis • Traffic-flow security Talk:Traffic-flow security • Traitor tracing Talk:Traitor tracing • Transmission security Talk:Transmission security • Transport Layer Security Talk:Transport Layer Security • Transposition cipher Talk:Transposition cipher • Trapdoor function Talk:Trapdoor function • Trench code Talk:Trench code • Treyfer Talk:Treyfer • Trifid cipher Talk:Trifid cipher • Triple DES Talk:Triple DES • Trivium (cipher) Talk:Trivium (cipher) • TrueCrypt Talk:TrueCrypt • Truncated differential cryptanalysis Talk:Truncated differential cryptanalysis • Trusted third party Talk:Trusted third party • Turing (cipher) Talk:Turing (cipher) • TWINKLE Talk:TWINKLE • TWIRL Talk:TWIRL • Twofish Talk:Twofish • Two-square cipher Talk:Two-square cipher • Type 1 encryption Talk:Type 1 encryption • Type 2 encryption Talk:Type 2 encryption • Type 3 encryption Talk:Type 3 encryption • Type 4 encryption Talk:Type 4 encryption • Typex Talk:Typex • U UES (cipher) Talk:UES (cipher) • Ultra Talk:Ultra • UMAC Talk:UMAC • Undeniable signature Talk:Undeniable signature • Unicity distance Talk:Unicity distance • Universal composability Talk:Universal composability • UOWHF Talk:UOWHF • V VENONA project Talk:VENONA project • Verifiable secret sharing Talk:Verifiable secret sharing • VeriSign Talk:VeriSign • Very smooth hash Talk:Very smooth hash • VEST Talk:VEST • VIC cipher Talk:VIC cipher • VideoCrypt Talk:VideoCrypt • Vigenère cipher Talk:Vigenère cipher • Vincent Rijmen Talk:Vincent Rijmen • VINSON Talk:VINSON • Virtual private network Talk:Virtual private network • Visual cryptography Talk:Visual cryptography • Voynich manuscript Talk:Voynich manuscript • W Wadsworth's cipher Talk:Wadsworth's cipher • WAKE Talk:WAKE • WAPI Talk:WAPI • Watermark (data file) Talk:Watermark (data file) • Watermarking attack Talk:Watermarking attack • Weak key Talk:Weak key • Web of trust Talk:Web of trust • WHIRLPOOL Talk:WHIRLPOOL • Whitfield Diffie Talk:Whitfield Diffie • Wide Mouth Frog Talk:Wide Mouth Frog • Wi-Fi Protected Access Talk:Wi-Fi Protected Access • William F. Friedman Talk:William F. Friedman • William Montgomery (cryptographer) Talk:William Montgomery (cryptographer) • WinSCP Talk:WinSCP • Wired Equivalent Privacy Talk:Wired Equivalent Privacy • Wireless Transport Layer Security Talk:Wireless Transport Layer Security • World War I cryptography Talk:World War I cryptography • World War II cryptography Talk:World War II cryptography • W. T. Tutte Talk:W. T. Tutte • X X.509 Talk:X.509 • XDH Assumption Talk:XDH Assumption • Xenon (cipher) Talk:Xenon (cipher) • Xiaoyun Wang Talk:Xiaoyun Wang • XML Encryption Talk:XML Encryption • XML Signature Talk:XML Signature • xmx Talk:xmx • XSL attack Talk:XSL attack • XTEA Talk:XTEA • XTR Talk:XTR • Xuejia Lai Talk:Xuejia Lai • XXTEA Talk:XXTEA • Y Yarrow algorithm Talk:Yarrow algorithm • Y-stations Talk:Y-stations • Yuliang Zheng Talk:Yuliang Zheng • Z Zeroisation Talk:Zeroisation • Zero-knowledge password proof Talk:Zero-knowledge password proof • Zero-knowledge proof Talk:Zero-knowledge proof • Zfone Talk:Zfone • Zodiac (cipher) Talk:Zodiac (cipher) • ZRTP Talk:ZRTP • Zimmermann-Sassaman key-signing protocol Talk:Zimmermann-Sassaman key-signing protocol • Zimmermann Telegram Talk:Zimmermann Telegram • See also * Outline of cryptography—an analytical list of articles and terms. * Books on cryptography—an annotated list of suggested readings. * List of cryptographers—an annotated list of cryptographers. * Important publications in cryptography—some cryptography papers in computer science. * WikiProject Cryptography—discussion and resources for editing cryptography articles. Cryptography Category:Cryptography lists and comparisons